deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara VS Toph
Gaara VS Toph is the forty-second episode of Death Battle. It features Gaara from Naruto and Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Gaara is voiced by Chris Guerrero and Toph is voiced by Rina Chan. Description Which warrior of the earth will crush the other? Interlude Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of weapons and abilities, but these two combatants command the Very Earth around them. Boomstick: Gaara of the Desert. Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gaara Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid, but he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world. Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day. Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand. Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get go. Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. So technically he had a little help. Because... You see... As he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon!" Gaara: *screams in pain and agony* Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a jinchūriki: human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them. Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand. Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu-- (Shukaku appears) HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: Shukaku loathes humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life. Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that. Wiz: Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine. Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand. He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes, Oh and he can use it to freaking fly, how the hell does that work?. Wiz: He can mentally adjust the density of his sand, whether it needs to be lighter than air or stronger than steel, He can even use it to stop bombs powerful enough to wipe out an entire village, He can control any sand in his vicinity using his Chakra, a spiritual energy Shinobi access for Superhuman abilities, such as walking up a Tree. Boomstick: This guy's like the ultimate emo kid, but I'm not gonna give him too much crap, because he can use existing sand to crush the ground around him for even more sand, So he's never without easy access to ammo. Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back. Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his spine. Interestingly enough, its unique shape and size is a reference to how in Japanese folklore, Tanuki's were considered to be so well endowed they'd have to sling their testicles over their shoulders... Boomstick: Awesome... Wiz: But the thing is, Gaara's gourd is not carrying any ordinary testicles, I mean Sand! Gaara has infused his own Chakra into the gourd sand. Boomstick: This directly links it to Gaara, making it much easier for him to control. He's so skilled with it, he can even forge weapons from it, bury people underground or send it into another person's bloodstream and control them like some sort of puppet, talk about an itch you're not gonna scratch. Wiz: Also, Gaara eventually battled and defeated his own father who happened to be a zombie at the time, His father used a Magnetic Release ability to control Gold Dust, much like Gaara does sand. Boomstick: Even though he can't do the Zombie Dad Magnet thing, Gaara added Gold Dust to his gourd sand anyway, giving him more control over it's weight. Wiz: But wait, there's more, With her dying breath, Gaara's mother somehow imparted her own power into this sand. It became living sand. An extension of her will determined to follow and protect Gaara. It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command. Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense, pretty good name really, Gaara sand is so dense and fast, only someone who can move nearly the speed of sound can pass it. Wiz: Gaara can also use everyday sand to create defences such as his Sand Amour, which encases him in a shell to soften blows, unlike his automatic Absolute Defense, the Sand Amour is self-created, and requires a large amount of his Chakra to maintain. Boomstick: Gaara's skill with sand is only limited by how much Charka he's got left in his system, After running low, he could tag out and give Shukaku a turn fighting, until a ''' group of crazy people literally pulled the sand monster from his body for good, that must've hurt it's gotta be like twice as bad than that night at Chipotle's.' Wiz: He died... '''Boomstick: Oh... the same then.' Wiz: Turns out losing Shukaku was actually a blessing in disguise, after being resurrected, Gaara spent some time re-evaluating his emotional roller coaster of a life, inspired by Naruto Uzumaki, he began to truly understand compassion, his attitude changed, his people began supporting him, he even commanded the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and like his late father, Gaara also became... Boomstick: A ZOMBIE?! Wiz: Kazekage... Boomstick: DAMN! Even non-zombie and missing Shukaku, Gaara still retained his powerful Chakra and skill over sand. Wiz: In their fight, Gaara was so powerful, his father mistook him for Shukaku itself, despite the sand monster being long gone. Boomstick: Gaara is stronger and smarter than ever, all thanks to his mother's love... I miss Mama Boomstick... Wiz: Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking. Boomstick: HEY! You're uninvited to Thanksgiving. Wiz: I never was! Boomstick: Exactly... A person running from Gaara's sand is caught and is pulled back into the dark hallway, screams loudly as Naruto and Shikamaru looked on paralyzed in place, Gaara then silently approaches them from behind and walks past them. Toph Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society. Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind. Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile! Boomstick: Still, "fragile" as the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick. Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles. Yes, they're badgers and they are moles. Boomstick: Imagine one of those things growing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE. Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her. Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know? Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending. Toph: *Practices Earthbending a small rock, and succeeds.* Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the chu-gar praying mantis martial art, Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses. Wiz: That's not all. The Badgermoles also taught her how to see. Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?! Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere. Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an earthbending technique known as the "Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground. Toph: I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is, you, that tree, even those ants. Wiz: She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying. Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you! Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind. Sokka: *Drops Toph's championship belt to her, but it hits her head and she falls over* Toph: Ow! Sokka: Sorry. Boomstick: But don't worry, their reminded. In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble IV tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit". ' Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense. ''Toph: I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy. Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both sandbending and mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve. '''Boomstick: I...okay...but her greatest achievement is the discovery of all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending. Wiz: By manipulating the earthy composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum. Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered metalbending, and went on to teach it to others. Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a metalbending police force. Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV, holding up a building the size of a castle, defeating an entire army almost singlehandedly, and dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's conquered an entire hostile city by himself. Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar, and her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world. Boomstick: She knows when i've lied AND where i've been? Women should not have these powers. Toph: I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! DEATH BATTLE! Gaara is shown standing alone is a rocky battlefield. At the other end of the battlefield, a building made of rock rises out of the ground. It opens up, and Toph walks out. Toph: Whew, talk about a rough ride. Gaara: You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave. Toph: Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me. FIGHT! Toph stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up. Toph punches it toward Gaara. She stomps the ground again, summoning two boulders that she throws hurls at Gaara. Toph punches the ground creating four more boulders and throws them at Gaara. Gaara's sand arises from his gourd and destroys the first three, before creating a shield to protect him from the rest of the boulders. The sand shield shoots Sand Bullets at Toph, who created a rock to protect her from the attack. She punches to rock which shifts to Gaara's position, just before his sand comes down and destroys it. Gaara: Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand. Toph: By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground as you move for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender. As Toph talks to Gaara, The camera shows Gaara's sand flowing. Toph then enters a fighting stance. Toph: Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it! Toph uses her Earthbending abilities to create sharp rocks to impale Gaara. Gaara dodges and leaps into the air. Gaara: *groans* I can't underestimate her. Gaara uses the Body Flicker Technique to teleport away. Toph stomps the ground to create a large rock. She than manipulates the rock to move forward. She brings out her Metalbending Police Force whip to strike Gaara. Gaara appears after using his jutsu and stands up. Gaara: I need time. Gaara creates a ball of sand around him. The whip attaches itself to the shield. Toph: Huh? The shield creates spikes on the side the whip is connected to. Toph: Woah! Toph jumps of the rock and lets go of the whip. The rock slams into the shield and breaks. Toph: Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet! Toph creates a sand pillar to flatten Gaara's sand ball. It hits it, but the pillar breaks. Toph: Come on! Are you really that scared of a little BLIND girl? I'm touched. She runs at Gaara's Sand ball and takes one of the spikes. She turns it into rock, and smashes the Sand Ball with it. Gaara flies out of the back. When he stands up once more, the sand on his body begins to crack. Gaara: Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They're blank! Toph: Impressive insight gloomsville! I'm digging the whole "Wearing sand" thing though. That's new! Gaara flies into the air and attacks Toph with sand. She picks up a boulder and blocks it. However, the boulder breaks, and she is hit by a barrage of sand. Gaara then uses sand to pick up Toph and restrain her. Toph: Hey! No fair!! Gaara: You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them! Toph turns the sand into mud to free herself. She then turns the rest of the sand to rock, and crushes it, releasing her entirely. Toph: Dream on, creep!! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!! Gaara: That's the plan! Gaara uses sand wave to overwhelm Toph. Toph: Oh, crap! Toph creates two stone pillars to protect herself, and the sand passes by. Toph and Gaara travel to a nearby desert to continue their fight. Gaara: Sand coffin!! He traps Toph in a giant coffin of sand. Gaara: Sand barrier!! He crushes it at it appears Toph has been killed. Gaara: It is done. Toph uses metal bending to protect herself, and emerges from the wreck. Toph: Jeez! I almost felt that. Gaara: ''That's Impossible! ''Toph: ''Are you kidding? Pay attention sandy, I'm about to school you... Toph creates a barrage of boulders and launches them all at Gaara. He uses sand to stop them all. Toph appears behind him on a column of rock, before creating six more columns. Gaara attempts to attack Toph with his sand. She bends it, and tries to attack Gaara with it. The columns fall, and the sand hits them. Gaara attempts to recover, but Toph appears behind him, and grabs his neck. He struggles, but he can't break free. ''Toph: Gotcha... Toph uses sandbending to crush Gaara's neck and split open his windpipe. He lets out one last scream, and dies. Toph: That's How It's Done... KO! Conclusion Boomstick: AWW, OH (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) god-damn (beep) son of a (beep) weasel! Why did another anime character have to lose?! Wiz: yeah... but, here's why... Gaara's Sand is monstrous and its speed and power could easily obliterate most foes, but with Toph, it's another story. Boomstick: Really? She's freaking blind for God's sake, and he can fly. Wiz: Ohoho! In the official Behind The Scenes extras of the Avatar: Book 2 DVD we found this... A small caption on the screen says "Did you know? Toph can feel the Earth even if it isn't connected to the ground?" Wiz: Toph can feel the Earth, even if it ISN'T connected to the ground! Boomstick: Toph is tough, but her real strength lies in her precision and technique, with her Earthbending and Seismic Sense, she could see Gaara's attacks coming the instant they began, regardless of whether he was in the air. Wiz: And while Gaara's chakra infused sand is controlled by his late mother, it's still sand. Just like in an Earthbending duel, Toph was able to influence it long enough to misdirect or block attacks. Also remember, Gaara added his father's Gold Dust to the mix, giving Toph two different bending options, just in case. Unlike Platinum, Gold contains traces of Iron and Copper and can be Metal Bent. Boomstick: To top this off, Gaara keeps himself covered in his Sand Armour, so Toph could always sense where he was. Wiz: And it's specifically stated that the Sand Amour uses up large amount of Gaara's own Chakra, not his Mother Sand, so when he ran low on Chakra, it became difficult to maintain. Thus Toph had no problem turning Gaara's greatest defence into his worst weakness. Boomstick: Gaara couldn't sand up to Toph, Ahaha! I know you're floored, I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, It's my Earthly Delight. Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Toph Beifong. Boomstick: No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out. Trivia *This is the fourth episode of Death Battle to pit 2 combatants, each of the opposite gender, against each other; the first three were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, and Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. **It is also the third episode that a female combatant has defeated a male combatant, the first two being Boba Fett vs Samus Aran and Starscream vs Rainbow Dash. *This is the first Death Battle featuring both a Naruto character and an Avatar character. *The Toph sprites for this Death Battle were custom-made by AkumaTH1, also a researcher on the OFBFB * While not an official member, Chris Guerrero has guest starred in TeamFourstar's DBZ abridged series, such as Cooler in the movies and Dr. Gero in the android saga. * Originally this episode was going to be released on January 28th, but due to issues, it was delayed until February 7th. * This Death Battle has more post-match puns by Boomstick than any previous, at six. * This is the first episode to not have an aftermath after the fight since Pikachu VS Blanka * Toph was originally going to be the second character from Avatar to compete in Death Battle. Aang was originally going to fight Harry Potter, but as the fight was too one sided, they changed him to Luke Skywalker instead. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:The battles fanboys rage on about Category:Fights animated by Mali